A. Field of the Invention
This relates to providing a source of illumination during the night, particularly to ease or calm a child's fears. It will be included in a night light format and will project a friendly image on the wall.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to night lights in general, and a representative example of them includes Sutton, U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,264, which is a projector night light. In Sutton, this device projects an image on a remote surface such as a ceiling or a wall in the room in which the night light is located. However, the device in this case operates on a very different principle in that it can simply be used as a night light or a projector by moving a portion of the device so that it projects the desired image.
Another example in the prior art of a television and night light can be found at Love, U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,986. This is a lamp having an image or picture, which is illuminated when the lamp is lit. The lamp can be used as a night light or a television lamp.